(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toilets arid, more specifically, a simple, useful, cost-effective and affordable toilet seat having a bidet built therein, whereby cleansing the anal and genital areas of the human body is effected.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Many prior art combinations of a toilet seat and bidet attachment are typically bulky and awkward to use, however, most of these devices are characterized by an undue level of mechanical complexity which may affect their reliability, the mechanisms and moving parts of the said combinations are unsightly, exposed and cumbersome during a man""s period of use in the restroom. Furthermore, when the toilet seat has been raised it is a fact of life that when a man uses a commode with the toilet seat raised, a certain amount of splatter of a corrosive and unsanitary liquid results, a splatter which must be constantly cleaned from all surfaces on which it lands. The bidet attachments of the prior art are particularly susceptible to this splatter due to their exposure. Because of their size and intricate mechanisms, they are uncomfortable to the user and difficult to keep clean. As a result, although the use of bidets is popular and desirable where they are available, because of their complexity and unsightly appearance, they have not become popular or commercially available. The lack of practicality may be the bottom line of consumers"" passive attitude towards this remarkable device.
Particularly, without any exposed mechanisms, moving parts or rigid bidet arm, this invention is very convenient to the user and is easy to maintain and keep clean.
The present invention provides a simple and effective toilet bidet seat which has a conduit built around the bottom side of the inner rim of the toilet seat, as shown in FIGS. 6 and 7. The conduit may comprise a passage within the frontal portion of the seat, as indicated in FIG. 8A. The conduit typically comprises a tube formed of appropriate plastic, and has nozzle holes located on the rim edge, water streams project out horizontally with a slightly upward angle on the nozzle holes, the nozzle holes having respective orientations to direct respective water streams in a generally converging pattern, as indicated in FIG. 1. The water streams cleanse the human intimate area which generally are disposed inches below the horizontal water stream line. The nozzle holes are so spaced that a central space or area has no nozzle holes as shown in FIG. 4, thus to avoid direct impingement of water streams on male genitalia. The desired water pressure and angle of projection are controlled by an inline valve. This inline valve is mounted on the toilet seat at the end of the conduit and is manually operable to control flow. The inline valve is then connected to the toilet""s water line or an adjacent pre-mixed hot and cold-water faucet. The valve and conduit are connected with a utility water supply.
This invention has a circular conduit built around the inner rim of a toilet seat and has several nozzle holes located on the lower side of the conduit in the front rim area. The conduit is then connected by a flexible tube to a pre-mixed cold and hotwater faucet. Water pressure and streams projection control are by an adjustable valve. Sprinklers serve to shoot a water stream out horizontally parallel along the user""s thigh, toward the center of the back, to cleanse the user""s private parts which generally sit inches below their thigh.